


Love Rivalry

by readingholicgirl



Category: Big Love, Fading Hearts (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breakup, Love, Magic, Multi, Sensitivity, makeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingholicgirl/pseuds/readingholicgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Crane is a young 20th student at Stanford University, in California. Being away from her family and her small town "Asheville" drag her to rebuild her personality. The campus will unravel her curiosity and make her a different life from her previous ones when she got to know other friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My cousin and bestfriend Jimy and my sisters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+cousin+and+bestfriend+Jimy+and+my+sisters).



Chapter 1

"I can, therefore I am."  -Simone Weil-

 I laid in my bed that night, wondering how I became so weak and vulnerable. I tried so hard to keep my heart from the bruises others would do to me. I isolated myself from the outside world because I didn’t manage to dodge the bullets I should have. It was inevitable that when I stood up in front of a mirror I couldn’t recognize myself. Where did the strong girl; I knew once, go? I was sinking into despair but I was aware of one important thing. I have those friends who will constantly have my back and my family who will always support me.

I stuck to the wall, lying beside it, as if it was the chest of a lover, I couldn’t get away from, except tears were running down my face, interpreting all the resentment my heart felt at that moment. I recalled that once upon a time my boyfriend was my Romeo, but when I checked that text on my phone for hundred times. All I could read was the end of a spontaneous relationship that ended without a rational reason. That “it’s over” message stabbed me a billion times; its goal was to make me feel alive but dead at the same time. A scrupulous agony!

My room was my escape, a refuge where I could dream without being afraid of interruption and real life cruelty. On my beside table, there was a letter from last year, Ian offered to me on my 20th birthday. It says

Happy Birthday to the most gorgeous and amazing girl, I love you

Xoxo Ian

He drew my name with a paintbrush, written in cursive, however hearing it from his mouth was still the most adorable way my name had ever been spoken.

My name is Lucy but he would call me “Luce” but that was before he’d torn my heart apart.

Tomorrow is the first day of my last year of College, for once in my life I wanted to look different, make a fresh start, realize at this point of my life, something new that would make me forget about all the obstacles I had been through. I want to be happy and C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T!

Every time I took a girly magazine and started running its pages, there is a moment when I paused like a total freak, whenever I read CONFIDENCE. Some might say it is the key to happiness but how can I be confident when I don’t even know what it is?

Maybe I had many issues, I had to figure out, in order to find who I really am ,what I can do and what I can achieve!

For the first time I want to feel self-sufficient without a man to make me feel secure! I want to find the real me.

“Was it so difficult to tell me the truth, God I just don’t how he could lie to me and say she was just some chick I met at camp?” “The worst lie ever heard”, I thought to myself.

Ian was really that cute guy who while kissing you makes your skin shiver and got your leg pin-up.

He was like a prince charming but certainly, forgot his white horse.

I was ready to conquer the world with this new year at college. I was par-excellence determined to go through this hell strongly, like a fierce woman. I promised myself that no guy would harm me again but that was like promising to reach the moon on a boat.  


End file.
